Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 077
"Rule Duel", known as "Disorderly Duels Are Against School Rules!? Sally Forth! Special Disciplinary Commander" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 28, 2012 and in the United States on September 7, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Carlyle Chesterton For this duel, Caswell Francis may return cards to a player's hand. '''Turn 1: Yuma' Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Caswell returns "Gagaga Magician" to Yuma's hand as its attire is a violation of the school's dress code. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Carlyle Carlyle draws "Mirror Stage of Discipline" and subsequently activates it. Now the ATK and DEF of all of Carlyle's face-up monsters will remain at their original values. He then Normal Summons "Tamagushi the Righteous" without Tribute via its own effect by reducing its ATK to 0, however "Mirror Stage of Discipline" prevents the ATK of "Tamagushi" from decreasing ( 6/1000/2200). As he controls a "Priestess" monster, Carlyle Special Summons "Sakaki the Honor Student" ( 6/1600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect, though it may not attack this turn. Carlyle overlays "Tamagushi" and "Sakaki" in order to Xyz Summon "Norito the Moral Leader" ( 6/2700/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Norito the Moral Leader" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. Carlyle then activates the effect of "Norito the Moral Leader" to negate and destroy "Impenetrable Attack" by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Norito the Moral Leader": 2 → 1 ORU). The direct attack continues (Yuma: 4000 → 1300 LP). Carlyle Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Sets a monster. Carlyle activates his face-down "Surprise Inspection" to switch Yuma's set "Gagaga Girl" ( 3/1000/800) in Attack Position. This would be a violation of the dress code, so Caswell moves to return "Gagaga Girl" to Yuma's hand. Yuma activates "Clear Robe" to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Gagaga Girl" to 0 in order to prevent it from leaving the field, but Carlyle activates the effect of "Norito the Moral Leader" to negate and destroy "Clear Robe" ("Norito the Moral Leader": 1 → 0 ORU). Therefore, Caswell's ruling stands and "Gagaga Girl" returns to Yuma's hand. As Yuma controls no monsters and the effect of a Spell/Trap Card he used was negated, Yuma activates the effect of "Tatakawa Knight" to inflict 1500 damage to Carlyle by sending "Tatakawa Knight" from his hand to the Graveyard (Carlyle: 4000 → 2500 LP). Yuma activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Tamagushi" ( 6/1000/2200) in Defense Position and under his control. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Carlyle At this point, Carlyle tries to get Caswell to negate the effects of "Tatakawa Knight" and "Monster Reborn" due to them being acts of school violence and stealing respectively, however Caswell finds these declarations unreasonable and unjustified. After a conversation with Yuma, Caswell stops the ruling, so the duel will be conducted as a Normal Duel from this point. Carlyle draws "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and subsequently activates it to Rank-Up "Norito the Moral Leader" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Xyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" ( 7/3000/2500, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Carlyle activates the effect of "Simon the Great Moral Leader" to detach "Norito the Moral Leader" ("Simon the Great Moral Leader": 1 → 0 ORU) and switch "Tamagushi" to Attack Position. "Simon the Great Moral Leader" attacks "Tamagushi", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent the destruction of "Tamagushi" by battle and halve the Battle Damage he takes (Yuma: 1300 → 300 LP). As "Simon the Great Moral Leader" battled and its target was not destroyed by battle, Carlyle activates "Double Check" to destroy "Tamagushi". Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagagawind". He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Gagagawind" to Special Summon "Gagaga Girl" (as it's a "Gagaga" monster) in Attack Position with its Level increased by one ( 3 → 4/1000/800). Yuma then overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster, Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl" in order to reduce the original ATK of "Simon the Great Moral Leader" to 0 ("Simon the Great Moral Leader": 3000 → 0 ATK). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Simon the Great Moral Leader" (Carlyle: 2500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes s.]] *In the original, when "Gagaga Girl" returns to Yuma's hand, his hand contains the card backings used in the previous series. This was corrected in the dub. *When Carlyle activates Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, his Duel Gazer Disappears. Differences in adaptations * The skirt length differences of "Tamagushi the Righteous" are removed from the dub. However, "Tamagushi" still blushes. * "Gagaga Girl" running toward "Gagaga Magician" is cut from the dub. * Caswell helping Spencer in a flashback is cut from the dub. * Caswell's ruling of Tori's, Summer's, and Jen's skirts being too short is changed to "No gossiping!". However, they are still seen blushing.